Kekalahan Mutlak Mangekyou Sasuke
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, tampan, tenang, kalem, seksi dan menawan meskipun mantan buronan. Karena karakternya yang terlalu Gary-Stu, Naruto dan teman-temannya menantang kehebatan Sasuke, one by one. Sakura ada disana bermaksud menyemangati pujaan hatinya. "Ganbatte


**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning: Mencoba IC XD oh ya Neji di sini dibuat belum mati *nggak rela neji mati!* Dx  
**_GARING CRISPY!_

.

…

.

Uchiha Sasuke, tampan, tenang, kalem, seksi dan menawan meskipun mantan buronan. Karena karakternya yang terlalu Gary-Stu, Naruto dan teman-temannya menantang kehebatan Sasuke, one by one. Sakura ada di sana bermaksud menyemangati pujaan hatinya."Ganbatte, Sasuke-_kun_~!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris Sakura beserta gadis-gadis Konoha lainnya yang menyemangatinya seperti dulu. Fansnya tidak berkurang meski statusnya mantan buronan, justru bertambah gara-gara kostumnya yang sekarang! Kimono putih dengan dada bidang yang di pamerkan.

.

.

**Lawan pertama: Rock Lee.**

Baiklah, Lee adalah pengguna _taijutsu_ terhandal. Mari kita lihat. Lee bersiap di sudut barat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di sudut timur sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sasuke-_kun_." ucap Lee, Sasuke mendegus mendengar Lee seolah-olah sebagai muridnya saja. _Pasti sebenarnya dia mau menghabisiku karena Sakura mengejarku._ Begitu pikir Sasuke. Maka, saat Lee memulai serangan, Sasuke hanya menghindar dengan wajah tenang. Gerakannya begitu kalem sampai suatu saat satu tinju Lee berhasil membuat Sasuke terlempar, SasukeFansClub menjerit dan penonton menganga.

Lee terengah-engah, sejujurnya tenaganya sudah hampir habis karena sempat membuka gerbang ke lima yang merupakan jurus terakhirnya jika terdesak, sialnya dapat dihindari Sasuke. Sekarang ninja bob itu mengukir senyum, setidaknya satu pukulan telak di wajah tampan lawannya, dapat membuat penonton bersorak. Yah, Lee tidak sadar aja sebenarnya sorakan penonton bermakna berbeda dari pikirannya.

Sasuke menatap Lee datar dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, mungkin menahan emosi. Tapi wajahnya tetap tenang, dengan satu gerakan kakinya, Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan Lee dan menodongkan _kusanagi_-nya.

Rock Lee, kalah.

**Lawan berikutnya: Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru yang kini hadir dengan wajah mengantuk, bersiap memakai kaca mata hitam di sudut sana. Sasuke sedikit berpikir, _apa itu untuk menghalau sharinganku_? Padahal Sasuke belum menggunakan _sharingan_-nya, matanya masih kelam.

Akhirnya dengan wajah yang sama-sama datar (bedanya Shikamaru pakai kaca mata hitam), mereka berdua pun mulai berlari berlawanan dengan kedua tangan terhembus ke belakang. Satu _kunai_ berhasil dihindari Sasuke, selanjutnya _shuriken_ bahkan _kunai_ berkertas peledak pun dihindarinya dengan mudah. Shikamaru dan Sasuke beradu _taijutsu_ cukup lama karena begitu sengit, sampai akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil mencuri kelengahan Sasuke.

_Kagame no Jutsu!_

Jurus bayangan itu pun mengunci tubuh Sasuke. Shikamaru terengah dengan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Di balik wajah datarnya yang pakai kaca mata hitam itu, Shikamaru tengah berpikir keras bagaimana caranya supaya Sasuke kalah, karena biasanya ia menggunakan jurus bayangan dengan bantuan Chouji untuk menyerang musuh yang terkunci jurus bayangannya.

Sasuke mendesah malas.

_Sharingan!_

Tidak ada yang terjadi. _Apa tidak mempan?_ Batin Sasuke melihat kaca mata hitam Shikamaru. Baiklah…

_Mangekyou Sharingan!_

_TRANG!_ Kaca mata hitam Shikamaru pecah. Sasuke terlepas dari jeratan jutsu Shikamaru dan segera menutup kupingnya saat ninja berambut nanas itu berteriak memekik meso sopran.

Shikamaru, kalah.

**Lawan ketiga: Hyuuga Neji.**

Belum apa-apa, sudah…

_Byakugan!_

Sasuke mendengus dengan mata _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Byakugan kan hanya terawang jarak jauh dan meneliti musuh _chakra_. _Pintar juga Neji tidak ingin menatap mataku._

"Hei, Neji…"

"Aa." Neji tak menyahut dan besikeras tidak ingin menatap mata Sasuke.

"Sepupumu, Hinata, cantik…" kata Sasuke datar dan sukses membuat Neji menatap Sasuke tajam. Dan benar saja, Neji kalah telak dengan keringat dingin dan jatuh ke tanah. Entah _genjutsu_ mengerikan apa yang diberikan Sasuke hingga Neji bergumam-gumam 'Hinata-_sama_' berkali-kali. Sasuke pun melanjutkan. "_Dobe_ yang bilang begitu."

_"Kuso!"_ Neji menggeram.

Neji, kalah.

**Lawan berikutnya: Uzumaki Naruto!**

Jeng jeng jeng! Ini dia… rival terbesar Uchiha Sasuke! Naruto! Naruto maju selangkah, menggulung lengannya untuk dijepit di ketek sambil mengusap hidung dengan ibu jari dan memajukan bibir bawah. Tak lupa dagu yang terangkat tinggi.

_"Rasengan!"_

_"Chidori!"_

_DUAAARRR!_

**_Tiga jam kemudian…_**

_"Bijuu dama no jutsu!"_

_"Ameterasu!"_

_BLAARRR!_

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terlempar dan terengah-engah. Sekitar tempat suah porak poranda tidak karuan, untungnya ini di lapangan hutan yang jauh dari pemukiman warga. Sasuke bangkit dan melihat Naruto terkapar dengan puluhan _bunshin_ bermusnahan.

Naruto, kalah.

.

.

_SasukeFansClub_ bersorak-sorai sambil menebar bunga dari toko Yamanaka yang Ino persembahkan dengan suka rela.

"Sasuke-_kun~!_" seru Sakura mendekati Sasuke sambil menyembuhkan beberapa luka lebam di sekujur tubuh Sasuke dengan keahlian medisnya. Sasuke meringis kesakitan tapi tak lama kemudian, luka-lukanya cepat membaik.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Neji juga ikut kesal karena Sasuke dengan curangnya menyangkut pautkan Hinata, itu kan kelemahan terbesarnya. Lee mengalirkan air mata haru atas kehebatan Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara Shikamaru diam dengan wajah datar.

"APA KUBILANG! PEMENANGNYA SUDAH PASTI SASUKE-_KUN~!_" teriak Ino bangga. Tanpa sadar membuat pemuda nanas di sebelah sana langsung berdiri menegakkan badan.

"Tunggu! Kami masih punya satu lawan lagi." teriak Shikamaru.

"Siapa huh?" tanya Ino berkacak pinggang, "Chouji?" gadis pirang itu menoleh ke Chouji dan mendapati Chouji yang membatu dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang dan bungkusnya di tangan. Chouji pun menggeleng ngeri, membuat Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan memberi tatapan menantang lagi ke Shikamaru.

"Bukan," potong Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke yang sedang diobati Sakura dan menarik tangan si _kunoichi_ merah muda itu. "Tapi dia, Haruno Sakura." Shikamaru mengangkat tangan Sakura tinggi-tinggi.

Suara terkejut pun mengudara dari para penonton.

"Apa-apaan?"

"Yang benar saja?"

"Mana mungkin!"

"Sakura ninja medis!"

"Sasuke mantan buronan kelas kakap!"

"Sakura tak kan sanggup-_ttebayo_! Paling-paling gagal seperti waktu itu."

"_Mendokuse~_ sudah, lawan saja. Berani atau tidak?" tantang Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mencemooh. Tentu saja berani! Sasuke membersihkan baju-bajunya dari tanah dan berdiri dengan _Mangekyou Sharingan _ yang masih aktif.

"K-kok aku?" gagap Sakura melihat melirik sekilas mata Sasuke yang tajam tapi menawan.

_'Gawaaaat! Gimana bisa melawan kalau menatap orangnya saja sudah bikin lemas! Iihh, Sasuke tambah ganteng sih pulang ke Konoha!'_ teriak Inner heboh Sakura. Sakura menghela napas setelah mendapat tatapan mendukung Ino.

"Sakura! Terima saja, buktikan kalau Sasuke-_kun_ itu hebat!" teriak Ino. Eh, sebenarnya yang Ino semangati itu siapa sih? "_Ganbatte!_"

Akhirnya, berat hati Sakura pun berdiri dengan culun di depan Sasuke. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter dengan tubuh Sakura yang sedikit bergetar memegang _kunai_.

"Hufh… apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sakura bergumam sampai akhirnya ia memekik kaget saat tubuhnya terdorong bergerak sendiri.

Di sebelah sana, Sasuke mengerutkan alis melihat bayangan hitam di kaki Sakura. Sasuke menoleh ke sana mengikuti bayangan hitam itu tersambung, ternyata Shikamaru menggunakan jurus bayangannya untuk menggerakan tubuh Sakura. Saat menoleh ke arah Sakura lagi, mata _mangekyou-_nya membulat karena tiba-tiba Sakura sudah di depan mata dan…

_BRUK!_

Tubuh Sakura jatuh tepat di atas Sasuke. Sasuke menahan napasnya saat wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Sakura. Gadis itu pun sama terkejutnya, mata hijau beningnya membulat. Rona wajah pada pipi Sakura kentara jelas dengan degup jantung yang kelewat keras.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Shikamaru yang mengendalikan Sakura itu sedang menindih Ino. Semua gerakan yang dibuatnya, sama persis dengan tubuh Sakura yang bergerak otomatis. Fufufu. Shikamaru menyeringai menatap bola mata _aquamarine_ Ino. Ini namanya sambil menyelam minum air… dan wajahnya pun mendekat ke Ino yang sudah berwajah merah total.

_CUPS!_

Teriakan histeris terdengar dari _SasukeFansClub_ karena baru saja Haruno Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan posisi menindihnya.

Shikamaru menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap intens bola mata Yamanaka Ino yang telah merah pipinya. Setelah itu ia menoleh ke arah sana dan melepaskan jutsu bayangannya agar Sakura tidak lagi menjadi 'boneka'nya.

Kiba selaku kameramen yang ternyata dari awal merekam pertarungan, kini tiba-tiba berdiri tegak setelah melihat layar. Uchiha Sasuke melambaikan tangan ke kamera secara frustasi tapi wajahnya tetap menghadap pada makhluk merah muda di atasnya.

Kiba pun melongok ke arah sana, dan mengomandokan tim medis untuk menolong Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah merah pipinya dan pucat ekspresinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, kalah!

**FIN**

Cuma fict pembukaan setelah hiatus dua bulan… ihihi tulisan Kuromi makin ancur ya? Buru2 nih soalnya mau jaga toko. Ah ya, Kuromi udah pulang ke kampung halaman… Jakarta. Kira2 fict kuromi yang mana dulu ya abis ini yang diapdet? ^_^

**OMAKE**

Uchiha Sasuke memicingkan mata, sementara wartawan sibuk menghujaminya dengan pertanyaan seputar dirinya yang dikalahkan _kunoichi_ bertubuh kelewat langsing seperti Haruno Sakura.

_"Bagaimana bisa anda dikalahkan?"_

_"Kami dengar rekaman videonya anda hancurkan dengan ameterasu karena video itu dinilai terlalu berbahaya dan mengerikan untuk ditonton?"_

_"Selemah itukah Mangekyou anda?"_

Pertanyaan yang mengejeknya sungguh membuat Sasuke kesal, ia memijat keningnya sebentar lalu melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah para wartawan.

"DEMI TUHAN," Sasuke berteriak lantang, membuat kebisingan meredam hening, "DIA MENGALAHKANKU DENGAN JUTSU BARUNYA!" wajah Uchiha terakhir itu tetap serius dan berteriak, "ENTAH APA YANG TERSIMPAN DI MATA HIJAUNYA YANG BENING ITU! ARGH! SAMPAI SEKARANG PUN MASIH BEREFEK SAAT AKU MELAMUN DAN MENJELANG TIDUR!" ia pun tertunduk menjambak rambut _raven_nya frustasi di atas meja konferensi pers, "Kami-_sama_… aku butuh dirukiah, secepatnya…!"


End file.
